One Piece: I miss her so much
by Jose
Summary: Luffy has become the king of pirates! But he doesn't seen very happy! Is it that he doesn't like being a pirate, or is it because of a girl he has come to love? I think it's the second one! Rated for romance and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

_Jose: Yay! I'm finally writing a One Piece story!_

_Luffy: Hurray!_

_Zolo: Oh no… Luffy had sugar again!_

_Ussop: OH NO!_

_Nami: Ho boy!_

_Sanji: … It wasn't my fault…_

_Sume: It was my doing! Anyway, Jose doesn't own One Piece; she just really loves it!_

**Chapter 1: I Miss Her…

* * *

**

It had only been one week before Luffy had made it into eternal glory, he had become the king of pirates! But, for some reason, Luffy wasn't at all happy. Luffy was in the crow's nest in the Merry Go, his original flagship of his new, larger squadron of at least 100 ships, but he seemed so sad.

Finally, Zolo had the guts to ask him. "Luffy, why aren't you your regular self. This is what you have dreamed of, right? You should be really happy!" he said.

Luffy sighed, and turned away. "Remember when I told you about Sume? Well, I miss her…" he said, sighing again.

Zolo had to sigh and climb to the top of the crow's nest after a few minutes of trying. "Luffy, I know how you feel. I miss a friend too. Lets hope Sume is still alive…" he said.

Luffy sighed and looked at Zolo. "What if Sume is hurt, I could never forgive myself if she got hurt!" he said, biting his lip, hard.

Zolo looked really surprised, he had never seen Luffy so… so… stressed…! "You… you like her, right?" he asked.

Luffy sighed and turned away, sitting on the floor of the crow's nest. He sighed again, and blushed slightly. "Y-Yes… I… haven't thought of her like this, ever… but… I… love Sume…" he said.

Zolo seemed shocked, and sat on the ground as well. Turning the other way. "And… after a while, I started thinking about Kuina again…" he said.

Luffy covered his already red face, blushing even more. He then looked up, smiling. "I know! I can look for her… I mean, I have survived the grand line, I can travel the world to find her!" he said. She reached in a pocket of his shorts and pulled out something he kept tucked away from even himself for a long time. He pulled out a silver locket. Inside, there was a compass and a small picture inside of it. He stood up "I have to talk to Nami! She'll know how to use this compass! Come on Zolo!" He said.

Zolo followed Luffy into the ship and to a table. There sat Nami, just messing around with one of her maps, then she looked up. "Hey Luffy, Zolo, what's wrong?" she asked them, looking confused. Luffy sat down on the table and pulled out the locket again, opening it and showing it to Nami.

"Nami, I need you help! I have been really sad, but... I know how to make it feel all better!" he said.

Nami stared at the locket, and she also saw the little picture of a small girl. She was wearing a white top, white sorts, and had two small cat ears on her head. These ears had light brown fur. "Let me guess, you want me to help you guys find her?" she asked, closing the locket and putting it on the table after Luffy gave it to her to see.

Luffy smiled and nodded. "Yup! This compass if magnetically attracted to the one she has, and it should lead me to her." He said. "Please, Nami?"

Nami smiled and crossed her arms. "Alright! If she is a friend of yours, then I can do anything to help you find her again!" she said.

Luffy smiled and pushed his hands up into the air "Yay! Thank you Nami!" he said, instantly perky now that he has a chance to finally meet Sume again.

Sume was a very special girl, for she was not only Luffy's best friend, but she was someone very close to his heart. Long ago, eleven years ago when Shanks left him to train as a pirate, he left the small child behind so that Luffy could protect her. Luffy had kept her close until one day, she gave him a small locket and left, leaving Luffy alone to train.

Sume was also very unique. Sume had eaten the Mew-Mew fruit when she was very young, and gained the power of a cat, but it also gave her ears, a tail, cat fangs, and love for fish. When she was very young, her mother died of scurvy, and she never knew her father, so Shanks took her in and started to train her so that she could become a great pirate.

Sume is somewhere in the world, and Luffy had to find her and have her by his side once again…

* * *

_Jose: Okay people, use some imagination here, I used imagination! I wrote this because I really wanted to introduce my character, Sume._

_Sume: This story should only be about three or four chapters, so don't expect it to be all one huge thing._

_Luffy: Okay? Well, please read and review! Jose could use the inspiration to write more!_


	2. When there's a will, there's a way!

_Jose: YAY! I just got the greatest idea for the fanficcy!_

_Sume: Meow! Really?_

_Jose: Yup! You see, Luffy has a compass that is connected to a compass that you have Sume, and I found a way to make sure that the compass is right in two ways!_

_Nami: Your thinking like a Navigator there! Here, tell me the idea so that if you forget, I won't._

_Jose: Okay! –Whispers the idea in Nami's ear-_

_Nami: -surprised- Brilliant!_

_Sume: Oh! I can't wait now! Jose doesn't own One Piece! I don't either!_

**Chapter 2: When there's a will, there's a way!

* * *

**

After an hour or so of talking to Nami about Sume, Luffy opened up the locket again and smiled. "Man! I hope the compass is right…" he said, sighing.

Nami smiled, taking out one of her maps of the world. "I have a good idea Luffy, wanna hear about it? It would really help in your search!" she said.

Luffy instantly looked up and started to listen. "Yeah? Go ahead."

Nami looked at the map, and took out a straight edge and a pencil and drew straight up according to the compass rose at the end of the map. "Well, if this compass isn't correct, Sume could be anywhere! Right now, we're docked at Rouge Town. If we sent four of our ships to the main directions, North, South, West, and East, we could have a chance of finding her! And, we could even tell four other ships to go to the secondary directions, Northeast, Southeast, Northwest, and Southwest; we have a better chance in finding her! And, we already know that she isn't in this town, so we don't have to already search here! As a flagship, we can follow the compass directly to find out if it is right!" she said, stopping in between places to breath, of course!

Luffy was listening, which was a shocking thing to see! "Great job Nami, it's a perfect plan!" he said, very happy. He turned to a familiar face, one that had a very long nose (Jose: Heh heh) "Usopp, could you go get ten generals in the squadron, and also get Sanji? Its important!" he said.

"Aye aye!" said Usopp, and he quickly ran to the kitchen, told Sanji to meet Luffy, and then to the bar to look for the ten generals that Luffy wanted to see. Once he got there, there were already ten generals there. "Hey guys, Captain Luffy needs to talk to you guys!" he said, pointing to a table with ten generals there. They soon looked to Usopp, and got up, starting to leave when Usopp ran off. Once Usopp made it back to the ship, it was only a matter of time before the others came back. In fact, Usopp was still catching his breath!

Luffy smiled, seeing everyone there. "Hey guys! I have something important to tell you!" he said. He then looked at Nami.

Nami smiled and stood up. "Okay then! Each of you has an important job!" she said. She then told then what she told Luffy.

Luffy took out his locket and held it out, showing everyone. "Your looking for a girl with light brown cat ears, and a light brown tails. It won't be hard to find her, since I have never seen anyone with ears and a tail like hers before. If you must, try to search for her by her name, Sume." He said.

After they settled between whom should go where, they all nodded and listened to Luffy. "Good! Now, if you find her or gather any information about her, send a messenger to Rouge Town at once, alright?" he asked.

"Aye aye Captain Luffy!" they said, and were dismissed to leave.

Luffy then sat down again, and opened up his locket again, smiling. "I'm gonna see you soon Sume!" he said…

* * *

_Sume: You are a genius! You know that Jose?_

_Jose: Oh, your too kind!_

_Sume: Well, anyway, please R&R!_


End file.
